Dinner and Dates
by Mage666
Summary: Cagalli has to marry by the age of 24 to rule Orb. So, she sets out to have dates with the most eligible bachelors in the world to have dinner at the A.Z cuisine. Will she find a match? Read and find out! Final Chapter up!
1. Bachelorette and Staff Meetings

_This is my first fanfic. I suck at stories and writing. You have been warned that this fic might be crappy. Don't own GS or GSD  
_

**Dinner and Dates**

Chapter 1. Bachelorette and Staff Meetings

Cagalli Yula Atha watched as her father paced back and forth in front of her.

"Cagalli, as you know, the Orb law states that the Princess or Prince of Orb must be married before the age of 21."

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she answered her father, Uzumi Nara Atha.

"I know father, but all the boys I meet end up being complete idiots who want to use me, I know what I must do and I will do it for my country."

Uzumi cast his eyes down at the floor before looking back at his daughter. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at her father and waited for the bad news that usually followed after this look.

"Cagalli, I called you here to tell you that I have arranged a number of ummm…_Dates_ for you. You will meet the some of the most eligible bachelors in the world and have dinner with a different bachelor every week in the A.Z Cuisine."

Cagalli could only blink at her father. As the information slowly processed in her mind, her amber eyes widened with realisation.

"WHAT?!?!"

Uzumi flinched as his daughters voice echoed around the mansion.

"Now Cagalli, I believe this is the only way that you'll meet a suitable man to become your husband in the time that you have." He reasoned.

Cagalli stared at her father in disbelief and then turned her head towards the floor. What her father said did make sense. She was 21 years old. If she did meet someone now and learned to love him before the age of 24, she _could_ be happy on her wedding day. But she had always believed in _soul mates _and "_your one true love"_ as they say. As she came to a decision, Cagalli stood up and looked at her father straight in his eyes.

"I'll do it, for Orb." She placed a small smile upon her face to help mask her sadness. Uzumi smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Thank you for not making this difficult. I'm sorry, but I have to leave for a meeting. In this folder contains all the information on the bachelors you'll be meeting and what time your date is."

As the door closed shut behind him, Cagalli fell back onto the bed. She looked over to the folder that was left for her and looked at the first bachelor.

AHMED EL FASI

23 YEARS OF AGE

"El Fasi, huh? This might actually be fun meeting all these bachelors." A smirk came across her face as she thought about those TV shows where there was one bachelor and about 10 women competing against each other for him. But this time, it was the other way around.

* * *

"Hey, guys, get over here for a minute. Staff meeting." Athrun Zala, owner of the A.Z Cuisine. He had midnight blue hair and striking emerald eyes. He watched as his employees and two friends walked towards him.

Lacus Clyne, waitress and cashier. She had crystal blue eyes and flowing bubble-gum pink hair. Kira Yamotoe, Bartender. He had messy brown locks and pale violet eyes. These two were Athrun' best friends since their youth, they came to help and support Athrun when he first opened up his restaurant. Other employees are Miriallia Haw, Meyrin Hawke and Stella Louisser who are waitresses. Shinn Asuka, the other bartender. Sai Argyle, the receptionist. Andrew and Aisha Waltfeld, "Chef" Murdock and Mwu La Flaga were the cooks. (I didn't know Aisha' surname so she's married to Andrew now. It's hard to picture all those men in the kitchen, maybe because none of them can cook in Seed XD.) And lastly Murrue Ramius who was the manager.

"Ok, people, the reason that I called you all here is to tell you that once every week, I'll be working here with you. The reason for this is that Cagalli, the princess of Orb will be having dinner her with a different date every week." As the words left Athrun' mouth, murmurs and whispers broke out.

"No way! The princess of Orb here?!?"

"Every week? Why here?"

As the whispering continued, Kira and Lacus walked up to their childhood friend.

"Athrun, are you serious, the princess of Orb?" Lacus questioned. Kira nodded and looked at Athrun with a serious face.

"Yeah, it's like I said. She's coming to have dinner with a different date every week." Athrun explained.

"But, why, I mean why with a different date every week" Kira questioned.

"You know that law Orb has? That the Princess/Prince must marry before the age of 24?" Both Kira and Lacus nodded. "Well, they want to start looking for a suitable husband now, so that the princess can get to know him and learn to love him. It's vice-versa for the bachelor too." Athrun declared. Kira looked satisfied with the answer whilst Lacus looked down sadly.

"Lacus, is there a problem?" Kira looked at Lacus with worried eyes, his heart pained to see Lacus upset or sad.

"No, it's just that doesn't it seem like she's being forced into all of this? It just doesn't seem fair." Lacus reasoned.

"Cagalli Yula Atha is well-known for her bravery and kind heart. She has sacrificed many things for her country and that's why the people of Orb love her. She sacrifices things for the happiness of the people. The princess is probably doing this to please her father or the people of Orb." Kira explained with a small smile. Lacus seemed convinced and smiled brightly.

"You're right, Kira. The best we can do to help her is to support her decisions and make her time here enjoyable!" Lacus cheered.

"Yeah, and maybe we could ask her to sing one night-we could use Athrun' acoustic guitar!!" Kira' and Lacus' eyes lit up with excitement as they talked about what could happen with the princess. Athrun watched the two and silently chuckled as he walked away.

"Those two are like kids…So, Princess Cagalli Yula Atha, are you everything that you are portrayed to be by the media? Or more by your people?? Well, we'll find out soon enough…"

* * *

Ok, first chapter done.I know its short, but I'll try and make the next one longer. My writing sucks but, feel free to tell me how much it sucks. Burn it, flame it, compliment it, criticise it, whatever floats your boat really. Just let me know what you think of it and Please review. Thanks for reading, Mage666 :)

Next chapter: Ahmed El Fasi and meeting the staff


	2. Ahmed El Fasi

_Before you read anything else, please read this part. In the first chapter, I wrote "The orb law states that the Prince/Princess must be married by 21." Sorry, but that was a typo, (whoops) it was meant to be married by 24. In this fic, Cagalli is 21 years old. I'm sorry if this caused any confusion!!_

Chapter 2. Ahmed El Fasi and meeting the Staff

6:30pm-Atha Mansion

Cagalli sat on her bed as she nervously played with her hands. In exactly 30 minutes she'd be meeting a bachelor and having dinner with him. She asked herself over and over, why had she agreed to this ridiculous plan in the first place? A knock at the door brought the princess back from her thoughts.

"Come in! She answered. A tall, tanned man walked into the room. He had a very muscular build and whore an Orb military suit.

"It's time to go, princess. Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes, let's go Kisaka"

6:58pm-A.Z Cuisine

Athrun Zala glanced at his watch and back at the restaurant doors. "The princess of Orb should be arriving any minute now." Athrun thought. He looked around the restaurant and saw that the princess' date, Ahmed El Fasi, had already arrived. He sat patiently whilst drinking small amounts of his wine.

The sound of the restaurant doors opening made Athrun rip his eyes from Ahmed and look at the entering female. He made a double-take just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

Walking into the restaurant was Princess Cagalli Yula Atha of Orb. Athrun thought she looked more beautiful than the pictures in the media. She wore a fuschia silk evening dress that came down just below her knees which was enough to show off her killer legs. Her blonde locks were tied up into a bun with small clips holding back her bangs. There were two things that caught Athrun' eyes besides her beauty, her eyes and an amulet she wore around her neck. The determination that burned in her eyes was amazing, never before had he'd seen eyes show so much emotion and her amber amulet to match stood out to enhance these features.

Athrun snapped out of his trance and looked at the boy at reception. It seemed as though he was caught in the same trance for he too kept staring at the said girl. Cagalli had reached the reception where Sai stood paralyzed. She looked at him and smiled, when he made no reaction and continued to stare, she started to get anxious.

"Dear Haumea, what the hell is he doing just staring at her?!!?!" Kira cried as Shinn laughed at his co-worker with tears prickling his eyes. Kira watched in horror as his co-worker, Sai Argyle remained to be nothing more than a statue.

"Damn! I gotta do something!!" With that, Kira picked up a cherry that's used in drinks and threw it at the star-struck receptionist.

The cherry hit Sai in the cheek and brought him back to his senses where he flushed bright red (so red that the cherry had competition XD ) Cagalli looked towards the two bartenders where one looked horrified and the other laughing at the poor boys state, then looked back at the cherry-red receptionist.

"Miss ummm…Princ……I, I, I….Ummm..." The princess giggled at the receptionist and opened her mouth to speak before-

"Please excuse our receptionist, Princess." Cagalli' eyes widened as she saw the new comer and examined him from head to tow. He wore a black shirt with the two top buttons undone and his sleeves folded back until it was in the middle of his wrist and elbows. He had black pants and shoes to match. He looked smart but casual. By his build, Cagalli could see that he was strong and had a toned body. His eyes shone and stood out from his uniform and the same could be said about his silky blue hair.

Cagalli blushed as she realised what she was doing and quickly composed herself. She smiled at the newcomer and introduced herself.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Atha. I have a reservation for Atha, El Fasi, please?" Athrun nodded and smiled back whilst placing his hand out.

"I'm Athrun Zala, it's a pleasure to meet you, princess" Cagalli gladly took his hand and shook it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Zala."

"Please follow me this way, I'll show you to your table where Mr EL Fasi is waiting." Cagalli gave Athrun a warm smile that sent Athrun butterflies in his stomach as he led the blonde haired beauty to her table.

Ahmed stood up as the princess walked towards the table.

"Lady Cagalli, it's an honour to meet you. And may I add that you look absolutely fabulous tonight." He took her left hand and brought it to his lips. Athrun felt a pang of jealousy inside his chest as he watched Ahmed' gesture. Not wanting to watch anymore, he handed Cagalli a menu and called another waiter to serve them.

"Good evening, Mr El Fasi, Miss Atha. My name is Lacus Clyne and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Would you like a drink while you are looking through our menu?"

"I'll have a glass of water please, Miss Clyne"

"Another glass of wine, please." Ahmed answered whilst showing an empty glass. Lacus nodded and replied "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." With that she left towards the bar.

* * *

The evening went smoothly as the two conversed. They shared interests, hobbies and stories of their past. But trouble struck as Cagalli tried to excuse herself to get a drink from the bar.

"Excuse me for a minute; I'm just going to the bar to get a drink. Would you like anything Mr El Fasi?

"Why bother going to the bar? Just get the waitress to bring you a drink." Ahmed answered arrogantly.

Cagalli' eyes slightly narrowed at him as he said this. "I would, but as you can see Miss Clyne is busy taking orders from a big family" Cagalli countered. Ahmed looked towards the pink-haired waitress and back at Cagalli.

"Yes, but you are Cagalli Yula Atha, the princess of Orb. You should not have to get your own drink especially since you are paying someone to do that"

Cagalli just stared at him in disbelief.

So, you think that JUST because I'm the PRINCESS of Orb, I do not have to get things myself, is that correct?"

El Fasi smiled and nodded. "Of course! You have enough influence and power to get what you want. You should use that power and influence on others so that you don't have to get it yourself. I've used my power and influence to get many things." Ahmed smirked. Cagalli' eyes narrowed even more at this.

"That's called being lazy and abusing power!" With that Cagalli stood up to leave the table.

"Wait, I apologise, Miss Atha. Please allow me to accompany you to the bar."

"It's fine, Mr El Fasi. I can manage walking there and back perfectly fine on my own."

"But-"

"No buts, sir." With that Cagalli left the table and headed towards the bar.

"Miss Atha?! What are you doing here?! I mean…-cough- What can I do for you this evening?" Kira smiled nervously as he watched the princess smile back at him.

"It's no problem. Miss Clyne seemed busy at that table and I did not want to disturb her with my petty orders, so I decided to come to the bar myself." Kira cast a look over to Lacus and she did look very busy. He turned back to Cagalli and smiled.

"I see. So, what can I get for you Miss Atha?"

"I'll just have lemonade, please." Cagalli answered. Kira looked at her puzzled for a moment before he shook it off and continued to make the drink. "Is there something wrong with my order?" Cagalli questioned. Kira smiled and answered

"No, not really. It's just that when people with a high status as you come in, they normally order expensive wines or complicated cocktails that's all. Please don't take it as an insult, I was merely stating facts." Kira explained with a worried look.

"No, that's fine. I'm not insulted; in fact, it is not the first time this has happened. I only drink alcohol when I am relaxing." Cagalli laughed at his anxiety.

"I see. Well, here is your drink, Miss Cagalli. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Cagalli said her thanks with a smile and made her way back to her table where she saw Ahmed looking anxious towards her. She sighed and masked he face with a smile.

"He is defiantly not he guy for me" Cagalli thought as the night dragged on. Finally, the date was over when they both walked towards the restaurant doors.

"Would you like me to escort you home, Miss Cagalli?"

"That's very kind of you but I have already arranged for my body guard to come and pick me up."

"Very well, would you like me to wait with you until your body guard has arrived?"

"No thank you. I have already wasted enough time of yours. Thank you again for coming this evening. It has been a pleasure meeting you Mr El Fasi" Cagalli smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Same here. I hope you keep well and find a suitable fiancé." Ahmed smiled and then walked through the doors and towards to the parking lot.

Finally, it was over. She turned around and headed towards the bar area again and sat down.

* * *

"Miss Atha, What are you doing here? I though you were going home? Where is Mr El Fasi?" Kira questioned.

"I decided to stay behind for a while and get to know the staff and my surroundings since I'll be coming here many times. Could you make me an Apple Martini please, Mr ummm…Sorry, I've yet to know your name" Cagalli smiled at the bartender who answered her eagerly.

"My name is Kira, Kira Yamotoe. It's nice to meet you Miss Atha." Kira smiled as he passed her drink.

"Pleasures all mine, Mr Yamotoe. Please do not call me Miss Atha anymore, Cagalli is just fine."

"Very well, just call me Kira then. I'm not used to being called Mr Yamotoe."

Cagalli and Kira continued to talk until he had to go back to work and left Cagalli on her own, but not for long.

"May I join you, Princess?"

Cagalli turned to see a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at her intently at her. She nodded her head and gestured her to sit down.

"Kira told me that you wanted to get to know the staff, so I decided to take my break while keeping you company." Lacus explained.

"That's very kind of you, thanks." The two began to talk about themselves and started to talk about the date.

"So have you decided to give him a call back?"

"No, defiantly not." Cagalli answered while shaking her head. Lacus looked puzzled and asked why?

"Well he seemed a bit arrogant and the type of person that abuses power and authority." She explained.

"I see. Well, that type of person can't be that good then" Cagalli nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off-

"What type of person would be perfect for you then, Princess?" Both Cagalli and Lacus turned their heads towards the approaching figure that took a seat next to Cagalli. He stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"I wouldn't know what that type of person would be like, since there is no such thing as perfect to me." She answered whilst holding her gaze into the emerald gems. He stared back and smiled.

"You're right, there is no such thing as perfect. But we can only hope that there is such being." Cagalli nodded in agreement and smiled as Lacus brought them out of their staring contest.

"Who is your next date with?" Cagalli opened her handbag and found a small green book. She flicked through the pages before she looked up at the two.

"His name is Dearka Elsman."

* * *

Ta da!! Chapter two is done. I don't think I'll be updating any time soon because I need to work on the next few chapters and keep up with school work. Thank you for the reviews, they helped me a lot!! If anyone has any ideas of what could happen in future dates, I'd be happier to hear them. They can be humorous, disastrous or even horrific. What ever floats your boat. Thanks for reading, Mage666 :D 


	3. Dearka Elsman

_Writing in italics are their thoughts…_

Chap. 3 Dearka Elsman

7:17pm – A.Z Cuisine

Cagalli Yula Atha sat at the bar talking to Kira and Lacus whilst waiting for her date to arrive. Today she wore a white V-neck halter dress with white stilettos to match. Her blonde hair was left down to sit upon her bare shoulders.

"Cagalli, don't you mind that your date is almost 20 minutes late?" Lacus asked whilst looking at the restaurant doors anxiously.

"Nah, its fine. I'd much prefer spending my time talking to you guys anyway." Cagalli answered whilst drinking her lemonade.

As Cagalli continued to talk to Lacus and Kira with her back facing the restaurant doors, she failed to notice a young man entering.

He wore a pink dress shirt and black pants. His two top buttons were undone and he wore women shaped cuff links. He had blond hair and light purple eyes. His physique showed that he walked out often. As he walked into the restaurant, he stopped near the reception desk and scanned the room with mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. His smirk widened as he approached a blond sitting at the bar.

Kira' and Lacus' eyes widened at the sight of the smirking blond that approached the bar.

"Kira? Lacus? Is something wrong? Your eyes are all bug-eyed." Clueless as ever she failed to notice that the young man had sat down behind her-

"Well, hello there, **Sexy**."

Cagalli froze and went bug-eyed as well. A hand stroked her right arm. She felt someone out their face in her hair and whisper in her ear.

"Let's get this date started. We've already wasted precious time." He whispered seductively. If possible, Cagalli froze up more whilst Kira and Lacus exchanged nervous glances with each other,

Dearka continued to stroke to stroke her arm and turned his head to look at Lacus.

"Excuse me but, could you be a doll and date me and my **date** to our table, please?" At the word, "date," he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Cagalli remained clueless as she was dragged towards their table.

* * *

As they waited for their meal, Dearka studied her with a strange glint in his eyes. Cagalli shifted uncomfortably and opened her mouth to snap, before- 

"Did it hurt?" He asked. Cagalli looked dumbly at him and answered.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." He gave the cheesiest grin she'd ever seen. With his pearly whites gleaming at her, she could only smile and laugh weakly at his lameness.

They talked mainly about Dearka-scratch that-all Dearka talked about was his movie and music career. As Cagalli continued to grow bored of the topic, she smiled and nodded like a robot and pretended to be interested. And just like all naughty school kids who don't pay attention, her deeds came right around to bite her on the ass-

"How about a dance while we wait?" He asked with a sly smile.

-A smile and a nod- With that, she was whisked away to the dance floor.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist and brought her very close to his chest where she could smell what he called "aftershave." She gasped at the closeness and flushed a light pink colour.

They swayed slowly to the music as Dearka kept holding her closer whilst Cagalli moved uncomfortably. She looked up at Dearka who smirked and brought his face down towards her. Her eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen.

"_Omg! Omg! What in Gods name is he doing?!?! Stop! Stop! STOP!! Somebody!? Anybody?! Stop this idiot NOW!!"_

As Cagalli leaned back to avoid Dearka, her prayers were answered when a cough interrupted their "romantic" scene.

"Your dinner is ready Mr Elsman, Miss Atha."

They both stared at Lacus, rooted to the spot. One had relief wash over them and the other a tad bit annoyed. Dearka was looking up from where he had leaned over whilst Cagalli was still in Dearka' arms with her hands clutched together at her chest and leaned back away from Dearka. Cagalli quickly broke apart and thanked Lacus with grateful eyes.

Both had returned to their table and stared at their food.

"My, this looks tasty…" Dearka commented. Cagalli looked up at him and smiled. "…But not as tasty as you." He whispered seductively. He added his usual cheesy-seductive grin, took her left hand and stroked it. Cagalli' smile faded into a fake one as she quickly stood up and pulled her hand away.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar, excuse –"

"Here,** Honey**, let me get it for you." He began to rise from his seat as Cagalli interrupted him.

"No no, it's fine." She insisted. She walked around and placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down. "I'll be fine. Just eat your food and I'll be right back." As she swiftly walked away, (A.N. more like power walked XD) Dearka leaned away from the table to stare at Cagalli' form whilst creating some fantasies in his head.

"_Breath, Cagalli, breath… Deep breaths now…WHAT IS THAT IDIOT TRYING TO DO?! Eugh! To think he nearly kissed me, yuck! And HONEY?! God I hate all these damn pet names!! I don't know how much more I can take from this egoistic THING!!!" _Cagalli continued to rant in her mind as she approached the bar.

"Apple Martini, please Kira."

"Starting early today are we?" he asked. Cagalli plopped herself onto a stool and gave an exhausted sigh. "Is he really that bad?" He asked whilst handing her the drink.

"You have no idea." Taking her drink, she turned and got up to leave. "Talk to you about it later, Kira."

* * *

She returned to find Dearka had moved his chair so he was right next to her. He smirked and patted her seat to signal her to sit down. She took a deep breath and approached her seat and sat down. He leaned in and whispered against her ear. 

"I missed you." He whispered huskily whilst trying to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sure you're just being polite." Cagalli reasoned whilst turning her head away from him. She picked up her martini and drunk the rest in one gulp. "I think I'll get another drink." As she went to stand up, she was stopped and pulled back down.

"No wait; I'll get someone to bring us some nice champagne." He put his arm up and called out to the nearest waitress.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I would like- Miriallia??" He sat there staring at the waitress. His smirk was gone and was replaced with a shocked-serious expression. The waitress looked at him with a stoic face. She had light brown hair that fell passed her ears, blue eyes and wore the restaurant uniform that consisted of a black blouse and black skirt.

"Miriallia, is that really you?" He blinked and stood up to face her.

"Yes it is me. Now what can I get for the **both **of you?" She smiled and ignored Dearka' staring at her. He then remembered that Cagalli was beside him.

"Ummm….Can we…Uhhh…Can you bring is a bottle of champagne, please?"

Cagalli was shocked. She had never thought that this guy, **this guy **that had so much self-confidence and such a big ego could stutter in front of a girl he liked.

He sat back down after she left and sighed. Then it hit her. He didn't like the waitress. He **loved** her. She watched him as his head hung low and his eyes cast a look of longing as she walked towards them.

"Here you go. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She smiled at them both and walked away for the second time in his life. Cagalli watched him sadly as he looked like a lost little boy.

"What happened?"

"I was a fool. Fame and attention made me forget what I really loved. It made me forget that she was the one who supported me through the rough times in my career and encouraged me to keep pushing on. It turned me into an egoistic bastard who loved the attention."

"Is that why she left?"

"If only." He sighed. "I was at an after-party for the awards ceremony. I ended up getting drunk and losing all self control…" He paused and lowered his head. "…I ended up in bed with one of the dancers and Miriallia walked in. I was too drunk to notice her let alone go after her. When I realised what had happened and went to apologise, she was gone. Clothes gone-everything. It was like she never existed." He finished.

"Do you still love her?" He looked up and gave her a genuine smile.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's continue with our date."

* * *

The rest of the night they talked like friends who hadn't seen each other in years. They talked about each others music careers and their history. Occasionally, she spotted him staring at her with longing eyes and caught Miriallia watching him too. 

"Hey, what would you do to get Miriallia back?"

"Anything"

"Anything, huh?" She smirked and looked at him evilly. "I'll be right back." She stood up and walked to towards the bar. She spoke to Kira and Shinn before walking away towards the stairs that led to a certain someone' office.

Athrun Zala got up from his chair and walked towards the door. "_Time to check up on things."_ He thought. He opened the door to see someone ready to knock the door. They both stared at each other before the blonde spoke.

"I need a favour."

* * *

"You can't be serious, Cagalli." Dearka stared at the blonde female in disbelief whilst she in return, smirked and nodded her head. 

"Trust me, this will work" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the stage were the musicians played. They waited while they played the rest of their song where a blue-haired man walked up to them.

"So is this the guy-Dearka? Dearka Elsman?"

Dearka looked away from the stage and stared at the man in front of him.

"Ath-Athrun Zala?! Hey man! Long time no see!" The two men hugged and shook hands. "I haven't seen you in what? Four years? How yaw been, man?" Athrun smiled at his high school buddy.

"I've been-Wait. You're Cagalli' date?!" He asked with a small smirk.

"Hell yeah! As usual, all the girls want me!!" He answered. Cagalli rolled her eyes as she realised that his ego had returned. Athrun' smirk could only widen.

"I don't think so, after watching you dance with her, I thought that would have sent her running for the hills!!" He continued to smirk as he watched his friend's ego slowly deflate.

"Whaddya mean?? I thought that dance was perfect until it was **rudely **interrupted." He fended.

"I bet your date begs to differ, Cagalli??" He turned his head to the female blond who had been silently giggling at the twos conversation. She stopped and looked at the two men.

"I'll be honest. I thought it was-"

"**The most magical dance you've ever had**!!" Dearka answered for her.

"Now now, Dearka. Let the Princess decide for herself. I would like to know the **truth**." Athrun' eyes twinkled in amusement as he stared into her eyes where they shared the same sparkle.

"As I was saying, I thought it was **the most magical dance I've ever had.**" At this Athrun' jaw dropped and his eyes as big as saucers.

"WHAT?!" Athrun replied. Dearka smirked widely and shouted a "Hell Yeah!!" Cagalli burst out laughing at his reaction.

"See, Zala, I told you all the women wanted me!" He grinned his widest.

"Please tell me your joking princess!" Athrun pleaded to the laughing princess.

"You're right Athrun, I am joking…"

"Huh?" Both men looked at her in confusion.

"…It was the most horrifying experience of my life. Do you dance like that with all the girls you date??" She said bluntly.

This time, it was Dearka' mouth that fell and Athrun fell into hysterics of laughter.

"You really know how to wound a man, don't you?" Dearka asked while pouting and putting a hand over his heart.

"You know Dearka, after watching that dance; I think it's safe to say that you know nothing about** wooing **a woman whilst dancing."

"Well Zala, I'd like to see you do better." Dearka muttered.

"Hey look, they've finished playing the song. Time to shine, Dearka!!"

* * *

The restaurant lights dimmed and the only lights that were left shining brightly were as the bar and the fire exit signs. The lights on the stage brightened as someone walked onto the stage. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to disturb your evening but I would like to perform a song to say I'm sorry and I still love you to the girl who has recently walked out of my life."

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  


His eyes looked at her with longing, begging her to forgive him and realise how much he loved her.

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if its me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

  
She tried to ignore his eyes that watched her, but her own eyes betrayed her. Raising her head to meet his gaze, her blue eyes widened in shock to see how sad he was and singing with such passion towards her.

  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  


He sang his heart and soul out to her. Tears starting to sting his eyes when the pain that he held for so long was finally being released.

  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  


"You know, he really does love you." Miriallia quickly turned around to see the princess smiling at her. "He told me about everything that happened that night you left and deeply regrets about what happened."

"How can he regret about what happened when he still acts like an over-confident jerk!?" Miriallia replied angrily. Cagalli continued to smile and answered her.

"It's a mask, an act he uses to cover up the pain he feels whenever he thinks about you. And you do the same exactly the same thing." She accused

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing"

As the song ended Miriallia turned her attention back to Cagalli. "What do you mean, I do the same thing?" Cagalli continued to smile as she watched Dearka walk of the stage.

"You use a stoic expression to cover up and hide your feelings and emotions towards him."

This hit her like a brick, she looked down and thought about all the times they had with each other and began to cry.

"Come now, I'm sure enough tears have fallen from your eyes. Go talk to him and remember; punishment comes before forgiveness." Cagalli smiled and nodded her head towards Dearka who was talking to Athrun. She then walked away to where they were standing and took Athrun away leaving Dearka on his own.

* * *

"Apple Martini, Miss Atha??" 

"Yes please, Shinn."

"Athrun, do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of wine, please. Do you think it went alright?" He asked the blonde.

"I think it went just fine." She smiled as she watched the couple crying and hugging each other.

"So, about my favour." He said slyly whilst taking his drink. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him.

"What favour?" And then it hit her

**Flashback**

"I need you to give me permission to use your stage and musicians for a performance. It will just be one song." 

"Thinking about singing a song for us are you? That's nice of you"

"Not me! My date who is my friend now, I want to help him get back together with the girl he loves." She explained.

"Ok, but, what's in it for me??" He smirked and leaned back on his chair. Cagalli thought for a while before answering.

"The self-satisfaction of you helping a lovely couple get back together again" She beamed at her answer whilst he rose and eyebrow and walked towards her.

"Nah, that's not enough for me." Cagalli thought again and looked back at him with her **business** face.

"Fine, self-satisfaction and I'll do something for you if you do that something for me." She bargained. He thought for a while and smiled.

"You have yourself a deal there Miss Atha" He put his hand out and they both gave a firm handshake.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, that favour." She said dryly and took a sip out of her martini. "Name you price then, Mr Zala" Her business face and tone was back as she waited for the answer.

He drank his wine and swirled the contents around in the glass. After a while of thinking, he looked at her through the corners of his eyes and a small smirk plastered on his face.

"**A dance with you, Miss Atha."**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The song I used is "Aerosmith-I don't wanna miss a thing" Any ideas are always welcome and helpful for me.

Thanks to the people who read and supported this fic

Mage666 :-D

* * *


	4. Ending the Night

_Writing in Italics are their thoughts…_

Chap 4. Ending the Night

10:23pm AZ Cuisine

Athrun stood up and turned his head towards the stage. He nodded to the musician, who nodded back and smiled. He then turned his back to the stunned princess and took her hand. As they walked to the dance floor, a violin and an acoustic guitar began to play.

I get lost in your eyes

And I feel my spirits rise

A soar in the wind…

Is it love I am in?

He put his right hand on the small of her back and with his left; he held her right hand gently. She relaxed in his hold and placed her left hand on his shoulder. They both slowly swayed around in a circle to the music.

I get weak in a glance

Isn't this what's called romance?

And now I know

And never what I know

'Cause when I'm lost I can let go

Her eyes wandered across his face. She admired his handsomeness in her mind until her eyes locked into a stare with his. "_Wow…His eyes are…soothing… They glow with serenity._" She continued to marvel at his eyes whilst he did the same with her. "_Her eyes…they burn like a setting sun."_ They continued to stare deeply into each others eyes, as if they were searching for something. Their bodies continued to move to the music as they both lost themselves in each others eyes.

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for

You can take me to the sky

It's like being in heaven

But I'm lost in your eyes

I just fell, don't know why

Something's there we can't deny

Well, I'll be found

When I'm lost in your eyes

The music picked up its pace and the couple swayed faster. He twirled her around many times which brought a beautiful from the princess and several giggles. He in turn smiled and continued to twirl and sway with her.

I don't mind not knowing what I'm heading for

You can take me to the sky

It's like being in heaven

But I'm lost in your eyes

He brought both of his arms to wrap around her waist. She gasped and looked down at the closeness between them and then looked back into his eyes. Something about his eyes made her put her arms around his shoulders and bring them closer to each other.

And if I can't find my way

If salvation seems worlds away

Well, I'll be found

When I am lost in your eyes.

As the music come to its end, the pair slowly stopped their dance but continued to stare into each other eyes, lost in their own world. Inches away from each other, they slowly decreased the distance between them. Their noses touched. They could feel the others warm breath on their lips. Their eyes darting back and forth between their lips and eyes. They closed their eyes as their lips barely touched each other-

"Hey, guys! That was some dance!!"

Cagalli sighed and looked down whilst Athrun threw an annoyed look at Dearka before regaining composure. She gently pushed herself out from the position that they were in and gently smiled at Athrun. He sighed and smiled back and then turned towards Dearka.

"That's how you dance with a woman, Dearka." He stated. Dearka' face turned to a horrified look and then into a pout. Cagalli and Athrun laughed at the change of expressions.

"So you danced like that just to show me up did you?" He pouted and turned away.

"Yeah, basically." He lied. Cagalli felt a pang of disappointment in her chest at his words. She was confused as to why she should be confused in the first place.

"I'll show you, Athrun Zala! I'll show you how to dance better than that crap you just performed! Come, Cagalli!! Let us dance the night away and let me make this dance **magical**!!" He grinned at her and offered his hand. Cagalli, however, looked at his hand and walked straight passed and headed for the bar.

"No thanks, Elsman. I've had enough dancing for one night." Athrun chuckled at Dearka' rejected facial expression and returned to his office leaving Dearka standing like an idiot with his hand out.

* * *

Deciding to call it a night, Cagalli headed towards the restaurant doors after bidding her friends good night. She reached out to push the door before- 

"Cagalli!" She turned to see Athrun walking up to her with a small smile on his face.

"Is there a problem, Athrun?" She asked as he stopped in front of her. His eyes fixed into hers again.

"No, I just wanted to say…" He took her right hand and slowly brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand and holding her gaze with his eyes. "…Thank you for the dance." He gave her a breath-taking smile and walked back towards his office leaving Cagalli more confused and stunned.

* * *

_Hey Everyone, Sorry it's short but it was meant to be part of the last chapter.The song I used was Nyoy Valente-Lost in your eyes. I'm debating on who should be Cags next date, Yzak OR Nicol?? What do you think I should do??_

_ Christmas is coming soon!!!! So, Merry Christmas to everyone who reads this and I hope you have a Happy New Year!! Cherish that time you have with the people you love and make memories!!! Oh and If your going to review, I would LOVE to know what your new years resolution is going to be!! Mine is to pass my driving test as soon as I can and hit the roads!!! (not literally lol)_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!_

_Mage666 :) _


	5. 5 Yzak Joule

_As I read all the reviews, it seemed as though Nicol had won the votes, but then Yzak votes started flying in and he won. So, sorry to everyone who wanted Nicol as the next date but, the votes choose Yzak._

Chap. 5 Yzak Joule

8:15pm AZ Cuisine

Cagalli ate quietly as she looked at her date that sat opposite her and secretly examined him. He wore a black tux with a back shirt, a black tie and black shoes to match. _"Where's the funeral?"_ Cagalli thought in her mind as she took a drink from her apple martini. He had a strong build like Dearka' and Cagalli would have thought he was handsome, if not for his scowl like face. _"He looks like he's constantly got a stick up his ass." _Tonight, she wore brown dinner gown that had silver patterns on the bottom of the dress. She wore brown slippers to match and left her blonde hair down.

After sitting there in silence for a few more minutes, Cagalli decided to strike up a conversation in hopes of making the night more "bearable."

"Have you seen the Orb army sector yet during your visit here in Orb?" She asked with a small smile. He looked up and nodded his head and continued to eat.

"And what do you think of it?" She questioned again. He looked at her with his usual cold eyes before answering.

"The technologies of the mobile suits are impressive and very advanced; they could even rival those of the Zaft Armies. Though, I couldn't help but notice that there were many female pilots." Cagalli felt a twinge in her stomach as she heard the last part.

"What do you mean 'many female pilots'?" She questioned and narrowed her eyes slightly. He looked at her at waved a hand.

"Forget about it, you women wouldn't understand." Another twinge erupted in her stomach as she stared at the silver haired boy. She decided to brush this off and continued on with the conversation.

* * *

Athrun sat in his office chair looking down over his customers that dined in his restaurant. Staring at one couple particular couple, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely and jealous. His thoughts wandered off to the previous date that Cagalli had and how the night ended.

**Flashback**

"Cagalli!" She turned to see Athrun walking up to her with a small smile on his face.

"Is there a problem, Athrun?" She asked as he stopped in front of her. His eyes fixed into hers again.

"No, I just wanted to say…" He took her right hand and slowly brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand and holding her gaze with his eyes. "…Thank you for the dance." He gave her a breath-taking smile and walked back towards his office leaving Cagalli more confused and stunned.

**End of Flashback**

He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and blushed. "_What was I thinking doing something as corny as that?! She must thing I'm like Dearka for being __**a notorious flirt**__!!" _He sighed and looked back at the couple who looked as though they were in a heated conversation. "_She probably didn't even like me to begin with and now I'm looking like a right jackass in her eyes."_Her eyes. He remembered how deep they were, like amber jewels that held a fire within. He could stare at them for hours, if only he had hours with her. The blush continued on shine on his pale cheeks as he thought about the blonde and continued to stare at her, fascinated by her beauty.

His thoughts were diminished as he saw the princess stand up and slam her palms down on the table and began to yell at the man who sat across her. _"What' going on down there?"_ Getting up from his office chair, he rushed out of his office and towards the quarrelling couple.

* * *

"What did you say?!? I dare you to say that again!" Cagalli hissed as her eyes narrowed.

Athrun had arrived at the scene to see Cagalli still standing and leaning on the table, glaring at Yzak, whilst he leaned back on his chair, smirking at the fuming blonde. He looked around the room to see many people looking at the commotion and a frightened Lacus, whom was clutching on a serving tray like her life depended on it with wide eyes. Kira was walking towards the scene with an emotionless face and nodded to Athrun to signal that if anything would happen, he would help him stop the trouble.

"You heard what I said, **woman**" He smirked even more when he saw Cagalli' hands ball themselves into fists.

"Men like you are despicable! You underestimate woman way too much for your own good! One day, a female will come along and beat you at your own game!"

"I highly doubt that." He counted dryly. "Woman these days tend to act like useless **damsels in distress**, and just like the fairy tale, who has to come and rescue them? The men." He stated as if it were the law.

Well, guess what **Grandpa**times change and you, my friend, are stuck in the past. Woman these days are more independent and they don't need men like you- or should I say **Old Grippers**?" Yzak' eyebrow twitched at "Old grippers." He sat up straight and slammed his palm down on the table.

"You dare to talk to me like that?" He growled and leaned forward, as if challenging her.

"Yes, I do." She answered venomously. "What are you gonna say now,**Grandpa? **Respect your elders??" Something inside Yzak' head snapped. He stood up causing the chair that he was sitting on to topple and glared at the girl standing opposite him.

"You women think you're all so tough don't you? But when the real fighting starts you all cry and tremble with fear. Pathetic!" He spat. "To prove you're weak, I could probably pin you to the floor in 2 seconds and have you cry out for mercy." His sharp blue eyes were narrowed dangerously at Cagalli as she reflected the same look towards him.

"I'd**love** to see you try and pin me. I may be a princess but that does not mean I cannot fight to protect my life or my country."

"Oh, so you'd like to challenge me to see how weak you actually are??"

"Just name the time and place, Grandpa and I'll be there."

Yzak smirked and grabbed one of the sides off the table and threw it away clearing a nice patch of floor space. Cagalli did not even flinch or blink at his actions. Both kept a firm staring contest, none daring to look away in fear of losing the unconditional contest.

"How about right here, then I know you can't run away in fear or do you need time to **prepare**? A.k.a. Chicken out and hide." He smirked

"Right here is fine." She took a defensive stance and smirked. "I'll try not to break your frail bones, Grandpa. Just try not to have a heart attack once I beat you."

"I'll make you regret your every word." He stepped forward delivering a punch to the right side of her head and followed through with his right hand to punch the other side. Cagalli smoothly dodged the punches and kept ducking, dodging and blocking his kicks and punches. "Is that all you can do? Dodge and block? Or is it because you've realised that your strength is so weak that it would barely make me wince?"

Cagalli gritted her teeth and continued to defend _"Calm yourself, Cagalli. Patients is the key…" _Her old fighting coach's voice drifted through her mind. _"Wait for an opening and then it is your turn to strike…"_ He punched using his right arm which Cagalli stopped by raising her left arm and pushed it away with all her might. Cagalli' eyes widened. "_THERE!" _Her mind screamed. She balled her right fist tighter and punched him in the gut making him keel over and take a few steps back.

* * *

Gasps were heard after she had made a direct hit on his stomach. Athrun' eyes widened as he realised what was going on. He looked at Kira who was just as stunned at the princess' actions. "Kira!" he called out to the frozen bartender, who immediately looked at Athrun and knew what they were meant to do and they both started to walk towards the fight scene.

* * *

"What did you say about my strength being so weak that it wouldn't make you flinch?" Cagalli mocked

"Lucky shot that's all." Cagalli scoffed and smirked.

"Lucky shot my ass. You threw all those punches and kicks and not **one** landed. And yet my first and only punch makes a direct hit and causes you to stumble backwards. That's not luck, **Grandpa**, that's called skill these days. But I forgot, you're not exactly**up-to-date** are you?" She smirked triumphantly and his red angered/embarrassed face and took up another defensive stance.

"That's it! You're dead meat!" They both charged at each other with fury and determination burning in their eyes. They were a meter apart until Yzak' arms were restrained and was held back and Cagalli was grabbed by the waist and pulled back until her back came into contact with a firm chest.

"What the hell?!? Let me go right now! I'm gonna teach this snot-nosed brat that men are and always will be better than women!" Yzak yelled whilst thrashing around trying to release himself.

"CALM DOWN!!" Kira shouted whilst trying to restrain a fuming Yzak. "If you continue to persist and harm the princess, I will not be held responsible for the actions I take to stop you!" Yzak relaxed and glared at Cagalli.

"See, damsel in distress, men coming to your aid to rescue and protect you." He smirked. He shrugged Kira off and started to walk towards the restaurant doors. Cagalli' eyes widened at his words and tried to release herself.

"Come back here! We are not done with this argument or fight! LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. Yet, the person who restrained her brought her closer into his chest and held her tighter.

"Calm down, Cagalli. He's not worth it." Her eyes widened again. That voice. She slowly turned her head to look straight into emerald pools. They stared at each other for a few more seconds in Athrun' strong arms before she came back to reality and looked towards the figure nearing the restaurant doors.

"You're not going to let me go, even if I ask you calmly, are you?" He smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"Not a chance in hell." He chuckled. "I know for a fact that if I let you go, you'll run right through those doors and end up killing the poor man." Closing her eyes she smiled and hung her head. "Come on, let's go get ourselves a drink." He proposed. She looked up still smiling and nodded her head.

He released his hold on her but kept a hand on her lower back, leading her to the bar area.

* * *

"Apple Martini and a glass of the usual wine please, Kira. Oh, and thanks for helping me earlier." Kira nodded and started to make the drinks.

"No problem. Any time you need help, you have my number." He smiled serving the drinks.

"So…" Athrun started. Cagalli moved her gaze from her martini to Athrun and waited for him to continue. "How do think this date went then? In my opinion, I think it was the best yet." He smirked towards the blonde. Cagalli shot a death glare at the boy and took a gulp out of her martini. "I surprised though, I can't believe how well you fought against him though."

"That's because no-one messes with Cagalli Yula Atha and gets away with it!" She stated with pride.

"But," He started "I think I could pin you easily." He smirked towards the blond whilst she narrowed her eyes and scowled at him.

"Don't tell me your one of those egoistic bastards who thinks males are better than females, are you?" He waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"No, no, no. I could read your technique and see your weaknesses easily."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Then why don't we go over to the new sparring area and find out?" He drunk the last of his wine, took her hand and lead her to the so-called new-sparring-area.

"Do your best, princess and let me warn you too, I have no intention of losing to you." He took of his shoes and socks and threw them to the side.

"This, I have to see." Said a smirking Kira. He stood on the invisible sidelines arms folded on his chest.

"What's going on, Kira" Lacus asked and looked at Cagalli and Athrun. Kira' smirk widened as he answered.

"Athrun Zala Vs. Cagalli Yula Atha."

* * *

_I'm soo sorry for taking so long!! I had what they call writers blank for a few weeks and then I had my Exams in school. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry to all the Yzak fans who think I made him out to be a real jerk here. Any ideas for future dates or events are most welcome. If you have any questions just ask. Good luck to everyone who' doing their exams and I know it's hard but try to THINK POSITIVE!!! _

_Mage666 :D_

_Next Chapter : Sparring Showdown: Athrun Vs. Cagalli!!! _


	6. Sparring Showdown!

_Hahaha_, _UnderProtection! You cannot fill my inbox with nonsense as I have reached the deadline!! Mwahahaha!!! _  


Chap. 6 Sparring Showdown; Athrun Vs. Cagalli!!!

"Athrun Zala Vs Cagalli Yula Atha." Kira answered loudly, still smirking. Many of the other employees had heard this and came to watch.

"20 Dollars says that Athrun loses." Shinn called to Kira. Kira looked back at Cagalli and Athrun and then to Shinn.

"Alright, I'll take that bet. 20 Dollars says Athrun wins." He answered.

"Cagalli, are you sure about this?" Lacus asked worriedly. Cagalli however kept her stare on Athrun with a smirk on her lips. She bent down and took her slippers off and handed them to Lacus.

"Can you take care of these please, Lacus?" The pink-haired waitress reluctantly took the slippers. "Don't worry, Lacus, this is for fun, nothing like the spar against the grey-haired freak." (Sorry UnderProtection, I couldn't help myself!) Lacus mumbled a small ok and continued to look at her worriedly. Cagalli turned and gave her a warm smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, Lacus, it's not like Athrun wants to kill me." She chuckled. "We're just having some fun." Lacus brightened up and smiled.

"Ok, Cagalli, I know you'll be fine. If there's anything you need, just ask me and I'll do my best to fulfil it." Cagalli smiled and looked at Lacus' clothing compared to hers.

"Actually Lacus, there is one thing you could do for me."

"Hey, give me minute, I'll be right back!" Cagalli called over to Athrun. He looked at her and smirked.

"Where are you going? Running away already? I didn't think I was that intimidating to make you chicken out."

"I find you as intimidating as a box full of kittens. And as for running away, I never run away from challenges that I call myself!" With that, she disappeared with Lacus to the female staff changing rooms.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kira asked

"I have no idea." Athrun answered and shook his head. He rolled his sleeves up further on his black shirt and cleared away more space for the fight.

* * *

A few minutes went by and the door to the female changing rooms opened and the two girls stepped out. Athrun turned to look at Cagalli and did a double take. His eyes were glued to her and began to wonder around her body. She was wearing Lacus' work uniform. A black blouse and black skirt that showed off her long toned legs that were usually hidden under her long evening dresses. He continued to stare at her until she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What? Did you really think that I could fight my best in that big thing?" She pointed towards Lacus who was now wearing her evening gown. He smiled and shook his head.

"So, you ready now?" He asked

("I was born ready, bitch!" Nah just joking lol would have been cool though hehe :D )

"Bring it on" She smirked and took her usual stance.

They both charged at each other attacking, dodging and blocking each other. The staff and customers watched cheering them both on and waiting to see who would be the final victor. Both of them had landed attacks but they were weak and ineffective. Athrun threw a punch to her left and she countered it by punching his fist away. She grabbed his other arm and pushed him off balance, _"There, the final blow and he's off his feet!" _She thought as she raised her leg up to kick him in the shoulder until she felt something snag her leg preventing her to move her leg up higher. Looking down she saw that the skirt had stopped her and she regained her balance on two feet and moved away from him.

Both were panting lightly now, they had both been fighting non-stop for at least 5 minutes. She looked around her and spotted a piece of glass under a toppled chair that had been smashed when Yzak had thrown the table. She ran towards it and picked it up. Athrun' eyes widened and was about to open his mouth until she held the glass piece to the hem of her skirt and turned to Lacus.

"May I?" She asked. Lacus smiled and nodded. "Thanks" the blonde replied. She used the glass to cut a bit of the skirt and then threw it away. She grabbed the skirt and ripped the cut so that there was a slit going up the skirt and ended very high up on her right thigh. Athrun looked at the slit in the skirt as she stood up and he swallowed hard. _"Just when I thought she couldn't look more tempting"_He thought. Snapping his focus back on the main objective, he couldn't help taking small glances down at her legs and the slit in the skirt.

"Well, shall we continue?" She asked with a small smirk. _"It's like she wanted to tempt me!!" _ He thought and looked over to Kira with a pleading look that said "What am I supposed to do now?" Kira just gave a toothily grin and-

"You have no time to be looking away when an opponent is right in front of you!" He turned his head to look at her and noticed she was now, in mid-air, releasing a deadly punch that was aimed for his face.

"_Shit."_ He thought.

* * *

Still in mid-air, Cagalli smirked at the poor man that could do nothing to dodge fierce her attack. She looked into his emerald pools and witnessed fear. _"Serves him right for taking me on!"_ In a split second, the fear vanished and his pupils shrunk into a small dot. She threw the punch forward only to miss by millimetres. _"WHAT?! How did he dodge it! IMPOSSIBLE!" _She screamed in her mind. Her eyes widened at the boys sudden movement and she turned to face him. His face was impassive and wiped of emotions. His eyes still the same as they were only seconds ago.

After regaining composure of her stance, she threw a variety of attacks at the impassive boy only to have them dodged or tapped away easily._"What the hell is going on? One minute he's a sitting duck and the next he's untouchable!"_ Throwing a few more attacks, she put all of her energy left into her right hand to deliver another punch to the face. _"Just a little further…"_ She missed again.

The next thing Cagalli knew was that she was lying on the flat of her back with him lying on top of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he smirked back at her.

"Well, how did this happen?" He joked. His eyes were back to normal and contained a twinkle in them.

Still in the phase of shock, Cagalli looked down at their position and looked back to how close their faces was. Athrun noticed this and looked for himself at their closeness and flushed red. He had been lying on top of her with his right hand under her head from where he held to stop the impact on her head and his left hand was currently holder her right thigh up from where he tackled her. His hand slid down an inch on her thigh, feeling the bareness. He lay between her legs starring at her as if memorising what she looked like under him. Her hair was sprawled out on the floor and was her breathing was rugged as was his. _"So close…I could just lean forward to ki-" _

"YEAH! Cough it up, Shinn!" Athrun snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at Kira who was now celebrating his 20 dollar win against a sulking Shinn.

"Umm, Athrun? Can you….get off me now??" He looked back down at Cagalli who was now blushing pretty hard at their current position. He smiled evilly and sat up straddling her hips.

"Why? You look pretty comfortable there." Her eyes widened and her face was red as a tomato. He chuckled at her reaction, got up and offered his hand. She took the hand whilst mumbling a small thank you and tried de-colouring her ruby face.

"Cagalli!" Cagalli turned her head towards the source of the voice and saw her body guard, Kisaka.

"Kisaka? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I had a call saying that you had got into a little scrap up with your date and came to see what was going on. Seems like you didn't really need me in the first round, but after watching you lose to Mr. Zala, seems like you need to start training again." Cagalli pouted and turned her head away.

"If he hadn't tackled me, I would have had him" She defended. Athrun chuckled and decided to step in.

"It's like you said to Yzak, 'you threw all those attacks and not one hit me.' Sound familiar?" His eyes twinkled playfully and the princess was left speechless and huffing.

"Hmph. Just wait till' next time, Zala. I'll have you flat on your back!"

"As long as your on top of me, I wouldn't mind" He smirked and winked seductively at her. She held her blush down and smiled him then walked towards the restaurant doors. Kisaka chuckled as he followed the princess whilst mumbling something about kids these days. As she neared the doors, she slightly turned her head back to look at Athrun through the corner of her eye and her smile grew wider.

* * *

_I'm sorry if this chapter really sucked. I'll be honest and say it was rushed but since half term is coming up I plan on redoing the chapter. _

_Happy Chinese New Year to those that celebrate it!!!_

_As usual, any ideas are most welcome and the next chapter is Nicol Amalfi!!!! (YAY!!!) _

_Please tell me if you are not happy with this chapter and anything that may make this chapter better._

_I have my driving theory test on Tuesday and hoping to pass it!!! So wish me luck!!!! _

_Thanks for reading !! _

_Mage666 :D_

_P.S To Dinah that reviewed and I could not reply!! Thanks for your review and I'm very sorry for taking so long to review but I have school to deal with first!!!_


	7. Nicol Amalfi

_Here's a Valentines Day special_  


Chap. 7: Nicol Amalfi

6:50pm-A.Z Cuisine

Cagalli sat at the bar with Lacus watching a poor Miriallia and a love sick Dearka. He quickly stood in front her, blocking her way and kneeled down on one knee.

"My dear, Miriallia, Happy Valentines Day!! I just want to say, my darling, that I LO-"

"Dearka, shut up! Can't you see that I'm in work!?" She hissed, balling her fist and smacking him across the head.

"Ouch! You wound me, honey. Not only on the head but in my heart too." He had a pout look on his face and held his hand to his heart, she completely ignored him as she brushed passed him. Cagalli burst out laughing loudly at the useless _Casanova, _whilst Lacus silently giggled.

After Miriallia served some drinks to tables, she returned to where the two girls were sitting.

"Lacus, you are so lucky to a boyfriend that doesn't confess his love to you every single minute." Lacus burned red whilst Cagalli looked at Lacus shocked.

"I don't have a boyfriend!!" She blurted.

"What?! When?! Who?! How?!" Cagalli questioned the cherry red Lacus.

"What?" Lacus, how could you not tell Cagalli?! Shame on you! Don't worry, Cags' let me fill you in." Miriallia butted in.

"No! Miriallia, I wi-"

"You see, Cagalli, when dear Lacus turned up to work today, _someone,_confessed to her making her cry out of joy and throw herself in his arms" Miriallia smirked as Lacus hid her face in embarrassment.

"Who is the guy!?" Cagalli shouted excitedly.

"Go on, tell her who your _lover boy_ is, Lacus" Miriallia egged her on. Lacus lifted her head up slightly, still red in the face as she looked at Cagalli.

"K-Kira." She said in a small voice. Cagalli' eyes widened and she glomped the poor pink haired girl.

"Kira?! Oh I'm so happy for you!! You two have liked each other for AGES! Geez, I was wondering when one of you would confess!" All three girls giggled and chatted about Kira, Dearka and Cagalli' date for the day until Cagalli excused herself for the bathroom.

* * *

"I wonder what this ones going to be like" Lacus pondered.

"Well, she's had a power using idiot, an over confident flirter and a soon to be anger management patient. Hey, how old did Cagalli say this one was?"

"Seventeen, I think-"

"Umm….Ex-excuse me. B-but…Do you kn-know if Ca-I mean the Princess has arrived yet?" Both Miriallia and Lacus looked to the source of the voice and their eyes widened.

There stood a boy with messy green hair and a pair of anxious eyes. He wore a regular tux and was holding a bouquet of red roses in his arm. His fingers were fumbling with each other nervously. He looked like a young boy whom was lost.

Miriallia' eyes softened at the boys innocent eyes and nervousness. Gently smiling at the boy she answered him softly.

"She' just gone to the bathroom, if you wait in the lounge area I'll tell her you've arrived and are waiting." She pointed to the lounge area and he nodded. He thanked them and rushed off blushing in embarrassment. Miriallia and Lacus looked at each other before-

"Awwwww!!" They both cried.

"He's a mother's boy! A softy!" Lacus said whilst looking at the retreating boy.

"I don't care what he is! He's ADORABLE!" Miriallia squealed.

"You find me adorable, my sweet, Miriallia??" Dearka butt in from somewhere.

"You wish, idiot!" She replied and smacked him across the head again.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Cagalli returned to see Lacus and Miriallia looking at awe over in the lounge area direction and Dearka nursing his head.

"Oh! Cagalli, You date has arrived!!" Lacus said excitedly.

"Yeah, he's soo adorable!!" Miriallia added, looking off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"You really are breaking my heart my dear, Miriallia!" Dearka cried. Cagalli looked towards the lounge area and spotted the green haired boy. She took a deep breath and headed over to where he sat.

* * *

Tonight, she wore strapless tea-length red and black dress for the occasion. Her black peep toe heeled shoes clicking away as she walked closer. 

"Mr. Amalfi?" Cagalli tilted her head whist smiling at him. He looked up to her face and down to what she was wearing and blushed red before standing up, hastily.

"It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you, P-princess. H-here these are for you!" His spoke fast and thrust the roses up to hand them to her whilst using them to hide his face. Cagalli could only smile as she watched the boy struggling to calm himself. Taking the flowers from him, she wrapped her free arm around is and started to lead them to their table. As they walked, Cagalli looked over to the two girls and smirked evilly, whom they in return giggled.

* * *

As they sat waiting to be served, Cagalli amused herself by making him turn red and flustered by just smiling at the shy boy. _"Well, isn't he the shy one?" _Nicol turned more red as Cagalli continued to stare at him. _"Awww, he is adorable! I just want to give him a nice big hug. Or maybe…"_

"Well, Nicol, what are you going to have?" She asked. He fidgeted in his seat before giving his answer.

"I'm not really that hungry, so I'll just order a small salad."

"I'm not that hungry myself. How about we go back to the lounge area and just sit and chat till we do get hungry?"

"Umm…ok" He replied nervously. Cagalli smiled widely, stood up and took his arm again, wrapping her own around his causing him to look away to hide his face.

When they reached the sofas, Cagalli sat right next to Nicol, causing him to move over. His action was in vain as she followed and kept the distance.

"So, I hear that you play the piano?" She asked. His eyes lit up at the topic and he began to tell her about his career, where and how it started and where it was now. Cagalli watched him intently with interested eyes, but, what were they interested in? Noticing her stare on him he blushed and looked away and started to stutter again. She smiled hiding a small smirk.

"Have you had any intimate relationships with a girl, Nicol?" He blushed harder as she leaned in towards him with a small seductive smirk on his face.

"I ummm… No, not really, I-I've always been to busy." He started to slowly lean back away from her approaching face until she reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, gently caressing his cheek.

"Awww" she cooed. "What about _kissing_ a girl?" She asked while bringing her body closer to his.

"Y-yes, I've kissed a girl before!" He blurted out nervously. Cagalli chuckled.

"Your mother doesn't count, Nicol." She stated slowly. The red on his cheeks spread and he began to stutter a number of random excuses. She chuckled and let her hand fall to his chest where she grabbed his shirt and pulled him slowly towards her.

"Well, that may change tonight…" She whispered and placed a long kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away to leave about two inches away from his face and grinned. His eyes were wide and his face redder than before. She looked down at his cheek and noticed that her lipstick had come off, staining his cheeks with her lip imprint. Looking back at his eyes, she could tell that he had never been this close to a girl before, he was utterly clueless.

"You're so cute!" She said whilst stroking a finger down his nose and letting out a giggle. Swallowing hard, he stood up abruptly-

"I'm going to get a drink-excuse me!" He did not waited for a reply and rushed off towards the bar area. Cagalli watched him walk away and call himself stupid multiple times. She giggled and muttered something about "innocent and just a kid."

* * *

Nicol approached the bar where Kira and Athrun were talking. He waited patiently until he was served.

Ummm…I'll have a coke, please." When Kira turned to look at the boy for the first time, his eyes widened and he smirked. He coughed and scratched his cheek. The naive youngster tilted his head in confusion and turned to a chuckling Athrun and gave him the same look.

"What it is? What's so funny?" He questioned turning slightly pink. Kira and Athrun looked at each other and then back to him.

"Here's your coke and you might need this." Kira handed his drink and a wet napkin. Nicol took the wet napkin and still looked clueless. Kira coughed and scratched his cheek again, this time, he understood and touched his cheeks. He turned scarlet as he felt the stain of lipstick on his cheek. Both Kira and Athrun laughed at him as he shyly wiped the lipstick off.

"Thanks…" Nicol muttered quietly whilst handing back the used napkin.

"No problem, kid." He answered. Athrun turned his body to face the youngster.

"So, who did that to y-" He began until his question was answered.

"What's taking you so long, Nicol?" Cagalli had arrived on the scene. She had approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around the top of his shoulders and placed another long kiss on his cheek again. Athrun' eyes widened at the scene and an odd sensation hit his heart. He looked away from the couple and continued to drink.

"Can I have an apple martini, please Kira?" She asked. The brunette nodded and started making the drink.

"Here you go." As he passed the drink to her, he smirked and shook his head in a disapproving way. Cagalli returned the smirk and turned to Nicol.

"Thanks, Kira. Nicol, can you take my drink back with you to the sofas and I'll be there in a minute." The said boy nodded and walked away. At that moment, Lacus came rushing up to the trio.

"Cagalli! Shame on you!! What did you do to the poor boy?!" She scolded. Cagalli just smirked evilly.

"Go easy on the kid Cags, he's just a boy." Kira smirked. Athrun just remained still, quietly listening.

"Exactly, that's what makes it so much fun." She smirked. "It's so easy since he's as innocent as a 13 year old that just come out of sex education."

"That's not very nice, Cagalli. How would you like it if someone toyed with you like that?" Athrun asked. Cagalli turned and looked at him bluntly.

"It did happen. His name was Dearka Elsman." Kira burst out laughing whilst Lacus tried to contain her giggles. Athrun blinked then smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Touché" he replied. She smiled and turned to head back towards Nicol.

"Be nice, Cagalli." Lacus called to the blonde, who turned and smirked.

* * *

After she got back, they both headed off to have dinner. Cagalli would occasionally give Nicol seductive looks, at which he would blush at. She got up and excused herself to go to the bar. Nicol watched her go and order drinks and talk to a pink-haired waitress and a brunette one. Cagalli had just said something that made the pink-haired one shake her head quickly as to say no, whilst the other grinned widely telling her to go for it. Cagalli walked back to the table slowly and seductively. Nicol quickly looked away and continued to scoff his food down as a distraction.

She set the drinks down onto the table and pulled her chair around the table to sit right next to him. Taking his arm she hugged it tightly so that his arm was pressed between her breasts. He swallowed the big lump of food down with difficulty. She placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Hey,_Nicky,"_ She whispered seductively. "How about _–kiss-_ you and I _–kiss- _go to the bathroom together." She placed more kissed down his jaw line and watched his eyes widen and turn the bright red.

"I umm…better….umm…" He stood up so fast that Cagalli came up with him and lost her balance and fell backwards. Nicol fell down with her because she was still _latching_ onto his arm. The end position was very amusing.

Nicol had been lying on top of Cagalli, between her legs and his lead resting on her breasts. Cagalli had wrapped her arms around his torso and smirked.

"Oh,_Nicky!_ I said the bathroom! You should have told me if you wanted this sooner!" She whispered seductively again. Nicol, blushed even more red and quickly stood up. He began to blurt out something about misunderstanding and apologies. Cagalli watched him desperately make an excuse and could not contain her laughter any further. She let it burst loudly, clutching her aching stomach. Soon enough, Lacus, Miriallia, Kira and Athrun joined in with the laughter. The youngster could only look around in confusion and embarrassment. After the laughter died down, Cagalli stood up and faced Nicol with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Nicol, but I couldn't help myself. You were just so easy to tease." She chuckled. The poor youngster's face turned into a pout and turned away, even though his face was red.

"I knew something was going on!" He cried. Cagalli just hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"You were really cute though, all innocent and everything." She giggled. He just pouted and turned red even more.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Cagalli, Nicol, Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Miriallia talked and joked about Cagalli' passed dates. Giving him a kiss goodbye and wishing him luck on his music career, she went back to the bar to bid good night to her friends.

"Ok, guys, you might not see me next week, so I'll probably see you the week after."

"But, Cagalli, you have a booked a researvation for next week."

"I know, but I don't think I'll turn up for this one, since he's such a freak."

"Come on, Cags, he can't be that bad."

"Oh he is. You'll see what he's like next week. Opps, gotta run, Kisaka' already waiting for me. Bye!"

"Hey, Cags, what's his name?" Kira called.

"Seiran, Yuuna Roma Seiran."

* * *

_ There we go! I hope you like this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. Sorry if Cagalli is a bit OOC here, but she was only playing. I really would like to hear your opinion and comments on this chapter so please give me an email or review it even if its a few words._

_Next Chapter: Yuuna Roma Seiran._

_Till nect time, _

_Mage666 :D _


	8. Yuuna Roma & Unforseen

Chap

Chap. 8 Yuuna Roma Seiran & the Unforeseen 

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"No."

"_Pretty please?"_

"NO!" Cagalli winced as he shouted his answer. She looked up at her body guard with puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. In return he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your father told me to watch you until your date arrives and that's what I'm going to do" Kisaka said firmly whilst Cagalli wined like a child. Turning away from the sulking blonde, he turned to face the restaurant doors. Cagalli glared at the back of her body guard and wandered her eyes around the restaurant glumly.

Her eyes wandered across a fire escape door and she did a double take to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. Her eyes widened as the exit glowed like the gates of heaven in her eyes. Looking over to Kisaka, she took note that he was still in the same stance as before; facing the restaurant doors. _"Perfect!" _ Her mind screamed, the fire exit was in the opposite direction. Slipping off her heeled shoes, she silently made her way to the exit. Adrenalyn building up with every step she took towards the door and grinning as she pushed the bar to open the door. Looking up at the corridor that leads to her freedom, her grin and adrenalyn rush was completly diminished.

The door slammed shut on its own. Cagalli didn't flinch. She didn't move at all. All she could do is stare at the end of the corridor, where the door to her freedom was. But alas, there was a catch. In front of the door stood Athrun Zala himself.

He stood leaning his back on the door, his arms folded in front of his chest and one foot propped up against the door. His head bent forward, facing the floor with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, he looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I was wondering when you'd try and escape through this way."

Pushing off the wall, he took a few steps away from the door.

"Turn around, Princess. Your date will be arriving any second and plus I would like you to met a very important person to me."

"And what if I don't?" She asked, as if daring to question his order. His smirk widened as he spoke.

"If you don't? I'll force you." He stated bluntly.

"Oh? Is that so? Well hate to break it to you but, you don't seem like your going to try and stop me now or ever. So, I'll be leaving now. See you next week, Athrun!" She called cheerfully as she walked past him. He in return, sighed and shook his head. Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled her back until she was facing him, then grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the?! Put me down now! Athrun! Are you listening?! Put me down!" She yelled in vain as he walked back to the main area with her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"_Like hell am I going to get back in there without a fight!" _She thought. At once, she started thrashing about on his shoulder causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor. Getting up quickly, she quickly legged it to the door before she was quickly thrown up against the wall. His hands planted firmly on her waist pressing his body against the back of hers, so that she was pushed up against the wall. His breathing was slow and deep. She felt a tickling sensation as his breath caressed the back of her neck. His nostrils were filled with her scent and his mind was clouded. Slowly, he turned her around to face him. She looked at him slightly puzzled and dazed. Her eyes burning brightly, staring, into his cool green ones. _"Should I?" _He asked himself. His eyes darting back and forth between her slightly parted lips and her eyes.

Seconds flew by into minutes, but the two remained in their position, unsure of what to do. A cough broke their thoughts and both turned to look towards the door that lead to the main area. Kisaka stood looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face. He nodded his head in the direction of the main area and both started walking.

* * *

"CAGALLI!!" She looked up to see a flash of purple and then knocked backwards. Arms wrapped around her tightly as she struggled to break free.

"I have been so excited about our date! Come on, Let's not waste anymore time!" As Yuuna dragged Cagalli along, she turned to look over at Athrun and gave him a small smile before turning back and allowing her to be taken.

"It has been too long since we saw each other, Cagalli. I'll be sure to make sure that it would never happen again. After all, we are going to be spending our lives together very soon…"

As Yuuna continued to blab on, Cagalli was deep in thought about what just occurred between her and Athrun. _"He was so close…And his eyes…no, impossible." _She thought to herself. She signed and watched Yuuna continue on his blabbering.

"Where is our meal? I swear if they are any slower we might as well die from old age!" He exclaimed. Cagalli narrowed her eyes slightly at the moron (A.N. Sorry, But I REALLY do hate him.)

"It was only 5 minutes ago that we ordered our meal, it has to cook, you know." She tried to defend.

"That's not the point, Cagalli. You are a Princess and thus you should have things right away. Precious time is being wasted, my dear." He scanned around until he saw Lacus walking past. "You. –clicked his fingers- Over here, now." He ordered. Cagalli stared at him as if he was ludicrous. Lacus looked slightly phased from being addressed so rudely, but nonetheless started to walk towards them.

"No. Hell no. Lacus don't come over here until he calls for you politely. And you" She turned to Yuuna with darkening eyes, "Learn how to talk to people properly and politely." Yuuna signed and put his hands up.

"Poor, Cagalli. When will you ever understand? People with power must use that power to set an example." Cagalli Scoffed and drank some of her martini. _"Yeah, set an example as to how to be an over-confident retard." _She joked in her mind.

The night continued to drag on as Yuuna bragged on about his fathers achievements and how well he was doing- Key word _"Fathers."_ Cagalli thought; _"Tch, doesn't this boy ever do anything amazing himself? Or does he use his fathers all the time? –sigh- What is he blabbering on about now?"_ Cagalli zoned out of her mind to listen to him.

"Yes, what a beautiful day our marriage will be. And of course, how could I forget our honeymoon…" He leaned over and placed an arm around her and pulled her towards him. "…Where we will make passionate love to each other." He placed his other hand on her thigh which caused her to tense up. "Then I will be you pillar in life to support you when you are representative, _my Honey._"

"No, I don't need a pillar in life Yuuna (_And it certainly won't be you!) _I can stand up on my own two feet and if it was my choice to marry, I wouldn't simple because I don't need anyone to hold me up, all I need is for people to believe in me." She said with courage and confidence. Yuuna laughed at Cagalli' last statement. When his laughter died down, he turned to speak.

"Don't make me laugh anymore, Cagalli. You're a woman. Of course you need a pillar to lean on. No woman can take a representative position and still fulfil her duties, _they are too weak._" At this, Cagalli snapped. Standing up to her full height she looked down at Yuuna.

"That's the last straw. I've had enough of your talking. You are the worst date I have had so far; pompous like Ahmed, a pervert like Dearka and a sexist idiot like Yzak. But worst of all, you're an arrogant bastard that can't stand on his own two feet unless he's using his fathers glory." She turned and walked away with a proud smile on her face, leaving Yuuna to feel the words that were sinking in.

* * *

Athrun watched as Cagalli walked away from Yuuna after delivering her tongue-lashing. He smiled as he realised that there was yet again, a failed date. He walked up to his office and looked at himself in the full length body mirror to check his attire. The reason? His mother was coming to see him and his restaurant that she was so proud of him running. Looking at his watch, it showed 8:35pm. She was 35 minutes late. Athrun scanned the restaurant to see if she had arrived, but she was no where in sight. He looked towards the bar area where Kira and lacus were. Kira was on the phone and they both had troubled looks on their faces. Getting a bad vibe from this, he started to make his way down to them.

"Ok, I understand. Don't you think it'll be better for you to tell him? Yeah, no problem. I'll go get him for you now." Kira placed down the phone and looked at Lacus who' eyes were already brimming with tears. Taken hold of her, he hugged her tightly as a few tears and sobbed broke through. Athrun walked up to the couple and looked at both of them questionably.

"You're fathers on the phone, Athrun." Passing the phone over to him, he and Lacus walked away.

Cagalli walked out of the female's bathroom after refreshing herself. She was glad to see that Yuuna had already left. Looking around she saw nothing out of the ordinary until she heard someone shouting. Looking over to that direction, she saw Athrun shout into the phone once more and slam the phone back violently. She remained still as she watched Kira approach him and placed a hand on his shoulder which he violently shook off and pushed past him to get to his office. At once, Cagalli set off towards Kira and lacus.

"Kira? What's going on? What's wrong with Athrun?" Many questions filled Cagalli' mind but these were the only two that she could bring out to words. She looked at Kira who was holding Lacus tightly as she cried into his chest.

"His…-sigh- His mother died in a car accident on the way here." Cagalli' eyes widened and she turned to look up at Athrun' office window. The blinds were shut and the light was switched off. Unconsciously, her feet moved towards his office.

* * *

She hastily walked up the stairs that led towards his office. Pausing outside his door, she took a deep breath and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting, she placed her ear against the door to listen out for any sounds. She heard nothing. Taking another deep breath, she opened the door a little and peeped in.

The room was dark. The only source of light that entered the room was given by the moon. He was sitting on his office chair, his elbow propped up and his hand supporting his head. He looked deep in thought as he stared at a photo frame that stood on his desk. Slowly, she let herself in and made her way over to him, cautiously.

"Athrun?" She called through the darkness but received no answer, his eyes and thoughts still remained on the photo frame. "Athrun." She called again, but this time a little louder. This seemed to work as he slowly turned his head to face her. As the moonlight hit his face, Cagalli' eyes widened from looking his condition.

His face was stoic and expressionless. The twinkle that she usually saw in his eyes was diminished and replaced with emptiness that reflected a dolls eye. She was brought from her thoughts when he finally spoke to her.

"Cagalli? Is there a problem?" He asked, his voice was toneless like a robot. Cagalli could only soften her eyes in sadness as she looked at him.

"Kira and Lacus told me what happened. I came to check up on you. I'm very sorry about your mother-" As soon as she finished the last word, Athrun stoop up abruptly, making Cagalli jump back slightly.

His stance was tall. His hands were balled up into fists and his head down so that Cagalli could no longer see his face. He turned his body to face her and started to walk towards her. His arms were shaking from tensing them so much as he approached her. She walked backwards in hopes to maintain the distance between her. However, her hope was lost as her back hit the wall behind her and he continued to advance and stop in a foot away from her. Cagalli' eyes widened as he raised his fists and slammed them towards her.

* * *

"Kira, should we let her go up there on her own?" Lacus asked worriedly. She looked up at the curtain covered window and back to the brunette, who also held a look of worry in his face.

"No, leave him for now, Cagalli may even be able to help him." Her eyes widened at his answer.

"Are you sure? I think I'll go up and just check on her." She started to walk towards the stairs before she pulled back into Kira' warm embrace. He held her tightly before whispering in her ear

"Believe in her."

* * *

Cagalli gasped loudly as his fist came into contact with the wall behind her loudly. She had shut her eyes and turned her head to face the side. Her body was tensed and her hand had found it's was to grasp her amber stone tightly. Slowly, she turned to face him and opened her eyes. He stood with both hands against the wall, each beside her head as if locking her in. His head still looking down at the floor so still could not look at his face. His arms and shoulders shaking from pushing against the wall. Cagalli opened her mouth to say something but her words failed her. At that moment he looked up at her.

As soon as his eyes met with hers, they began to release the flood of tears that he held back. They streamed down his handsome pale face creating silvery lines that sparkled in the moonlit room. He shook more and slid his hands down until he was on the floor on all fours.

"Why?" He asked weakly. "Why did it have to be her?!" Cagalli looked down at the man with a sad expression. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hand encouragingly on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a face that showed pain and grief. Giving out a tearful cry, he lunged forward towards her and hugged into her waist tightly as he cried into her dress.

The force of his weight caused her to be thrown off balanced and into the wall. She gritted her teeth to rid of the pain and looked down at Athrun. His tears soaked her and ruined her dress but that was the last thing on her mind. Right now, he needed someone to comfort him and help him. Right now, he needed her.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she used one hand to stroke his head gently as he continued to cry. Slowly his tears subsided and Cagalli continued to hold him tightly.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Cagalli released him and pushed his head up to look at his face. In her eyes, he looked like a confused little boy that was lost.

"I can't do it anymore. I just...can't! Living without my father was hard, but, losing my mother? I just can't carry on...living" The last word barely it to her ears but she caught it and held him tighter.

"The hardest thing in life, is to keep on living." She paused for these words to sink into him. He lowered his head so that his forehead was on her shoulder.

"Especially after we've lost hope in something or when your life seems to be meaningless and...when a loved one has died. But, when bad fortune comes, good fortune is right behind it." He looked up into her eyes as if searching for the answer.

"You just have to wait. Wait till' that time passes and keep your head up through anything."

"But I can't! My mother, she was the one who pushed me through all of my troubles in the past! How can I move on without her?" He asked desperately.

"You have me." Her answer was simple, yet confusing. He looked at her shocked, wondering if he had heard correctly.

"You have me, Kira, Lacus and everybody else who's worked for you. They are your family as well. The family that you chose to become part of. You have us to keep you moving." Letting go of him, she stood up and looked down on him.

"Now, get up and let's start moving on together!" She smiled brightly at him and offered her hand to pull him up. He looked at her outstretched hand and back up to her face. His sorrowful mask broke into his usual handsome smile and the twinkle returned into his eyes. He grasped her hand tightly and pulled himself up and they both walked out of his office together.

* * *

Lacus slumped back onto the lounge seats as she looked up at the clock that read 11:05pm. _"Finally, quitting time! I hope Cagalli' all right, she's been up there for a while now." _Getting up from the seats, she walked over to Kira.

"Do you think we should go and check up on them now? They've been up there for a while now." She looked at Kira whom was looking at a different direction. He turned to look at her and smiled happily.

"You won't need too, look" He pointed in the direction of the stairs where Cagalli stood pulling out a nervous Athrun.

"ATHRUN!" She called out and rapidly dashed to them. She stopped a metre away and stared at him hesitantly.

"It's ok now, Lacus. I'm fine." He smiled brightly at her clearing all the doubts she had.

" Oh, thank Haumea. " She released a sigh and turned as Kira approached the trio. He stared at Athrun for a while as if studying him. After satisfying himself that he was back to normal, the brunette smiled.

"It's nice to see that your back."

"Yeah, sorry about earlier, Kira, Lacus, I wasn't myself. Forgive me." He bent forward to bow down in apology but was stopped by Kira holding his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologise, we understand why you acted the way you did. Cagalli smiled and metally gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done. Glancing over at the clock, she gasped and looked back towards the others.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to leave now, Kisaka' already been waiting 15 minutes for me! I'll see you next week!!" She hastilly turned and started to run for the door. After a few running a few feet, someone caught her wrist and pulled her back powerfully. Her face and body came into contact with a strong chest and gasped when two strong arms held her tightly and a face buried into her neck sending ticklish waves down her spine as they breathed deeply. Looking down, she saw a crop of blue hair.

"Thank You."

She smiled and wrapped her own arms around him and whispered "You're welcome" back to him. Raising his head, he kissed her on the cheek and released her.

"Good night, Princess." He bowed politely and smiled gently which she returned and continued to run.

He watched her until she disappeared out the door and continued to smile. Even though his mother had just died, he found a new reason to live...

_"Cagalli..."_

* * *

_I am SOOOO sorry for the extremly late update!! I read through my story and reviews again and I feel I owe everyone that has reviewed (and read) my story a HUGE apology!! _

1. I'm very sorry about all the punctuation, grammar and spelling mistakes that are in all the chapters

2. Sorry for saying that this update won't take me that long but took about a month instead.

3. Asking for ideas and not using them

3. Sorry for my story going boring in the last chapter and if this one was a bit randomly done and didn't meet up to expectations.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am really sorry to those who read my story especially the ones that review my chapters. I would also like to thank you all for your support in the reviews and to let you know that I am very grateful to all my reveiwers (I reached 100 reviews!! I can't believe it!!).

Mage666

Next Chapter: "A Perfect match?"


	9. The Perfect Match?

OK, Firstly, DO NOT KILL ME FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE! I APOLOGISE. I AM VERY SORRY! But you'll have a better reason to kill me later! I promise! Without further ado, Chapter 9 of Dinner and Dates!

**Chap. 9 The Perfect Match?**

7:59pm A.Z Cuisine

"So! Today's episode is a special as we have the lovely Princess Atha with us this evening for her 4th-No! 6th date here in A.Z Cuisine!" Lacus silently giggled whilst Cagalli hid her face in embarrassment as Miriallia pretended to have a microphone in her hand and pretended to be a gossip-talk host.

"Can you give any information on who the lucky boy is, Princess?" Leaning in towards the distressed blonde eagerly and playfully winked.

"NO" the blonde replied and heaving a heavy sigh she put her head into her arms to hide, whilst the pink haired waitress giggled and the brunette pressed on with her 'interview.'

"Princess, who would your perfect match be? What do you want in him?" She asked eagerly. Finally giving up, she lifted her head up and sighed before answering.

"Well, he has to be polite and of course, the people of orb must accep-"

"I said what YOU want Miss Cagalli, not what Orb wants"

"FINE!" Closing her eyes she thought for a while…

The doors of the restaurant opened and a man walked in holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses…

…. "I would like someone who is kind. Tall, a strong build but, with a gentle touch"…

….Stopping to look around, he looked towards the bar. Spotting the blonde with her back to him, he took a deep breathe before slowly walking towards her…

… "A touch that says… That he loves me. I'd like his eyes to show how he feels and knows when I'm sad"…

….As he neared, he caught the attention of her two friends. They're eyes widened as he approached. Lifting up his finger to his lips, he silently asked them not to say anything about his arrival…

… "Hmmm… defiantly a playful nature in him as well. Someone like…" "_Athrun"_ She smiled sadly. Looking to her friends, they grinned at her widely.

"Well, you never know, Cagalli, but this one looks promising." Miriallia replied whilst Lacus smiled sweetly. Confused, the blonde tilted her head.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Good evening, Princess."

Shocked and stunned. Her head slowly turned towards the source of the masculine voice. Looking up, slowly, he was wearing a black tux with a green waist coat that complemented his physique. Hair down to above his shoulders, but what shocked her most was the colour of his eyes…Green eyes.

"My name is Heine Westenfluss. It's a pleasure to meet you." (A.N. Now you can kill me!) With a handsome smile, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Instantly a blush hitting her cheeks she looked down towards the floor, her hair acting like a curtain to hide him from seeing her blush. As if in vain, she felt a hand gently push back her hair behind her ear, then run smoothly down her jaw till he reached her chin and gently lifted her head up.

"Shall we?" Gesturing his hand towards the dining area, she looked gave her brilliant smile and nodded. Taking his hand he put out, they both walked towards the tables lead by Miriallia.

As the couple walked on, Lacus watched them leave the bar area and smiled. Slowly, the smile saddened and she turned to look up at a dark window...She was not the only one to see them leave...

....Sad eyes watched as they walked happily to the tables. Losening his tie, he looked down to the table where a single red rose lay with a ribbon tied around the stem...

* * *

After ordering their meals, an uncomfortable silence fell over the couple as they sneaked glances at eachother.

"You know, the pictures in the media do nothing for you, you are more beautiful in person than in any of the pictures I have seen of you." Looking at her warmly with a soft smile, this caused another blush to arise. _"What is wrong with me!? I'm blushing at everything! Stop it, Cagalli!"_

"Thank you." Gently taking her Apple martini, she played with the glass...

Eating their food whilst conversing about random things, Cagalli felt herself oddly comfortable with him, he had been pleasant company or just the alcohol kicking in. Admittedly, she had had a few to drink this was a result in being giggly and overly hyped.

Pressing onto 10pm, the lively music had come to play from the DJ that worked every Saturday night...

"C'mon! I love this song! It's great!" Taking his hand, she dragged him to the dance floor where Craig David - Insomnia played (A.N What a song to dance to! ^_^ )  
Swinging her hips side to side with the beat and waving her arms in the air occasionally, she danced all night enjoying herself along with Heini.

* * *

11:45pm. The couple were found in the lounge area, exhausted from their dancing. She sat next to him with her head on his chest whilst he had he head tilted back with his eyes closed. Bringing his eyes forward, he locked their eyes together, faces inches apart. Both staring in silence at each others eyes as if searching for something. Breaking the silence, he spoke first.

"I don't think this will work out." Her eyes widened, then she smiled.  
"I know what you mean, it doesn't _feel_ right, does' it?"  
"No, but you'd make one hell of a friend to go out with one night though." He replied with a grin.  
"Yeah, same here." Closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead in a brotherly affection, she gave him a bear hug and watched as he left. Sighing once more, she walked towards the bar where the two girls waited.

"Well?!" Mariallia fired excitedly. Putting on a sad smile, she shook her head. "But, why?" She cried.  
"It just didn't feel right, it was like dating my best friend. I had a good night out though- "  
"Oh, don't we all know that?" A playful yet masculine voice interrupted. Feeling her heart miss a beat, she turned to see the approaching figure.  
"....Athrun."

* * *

While the rest of the staff were busy finishing the night off, Athrun and Cagalli sat at the bar.

"Another Apple martini, Princess?" He asked whilst giving her a wink. Turning red, she turned to look at the opposite direction.

"A cup of tea will be fine, thank you." She answered tartly as he chuckled.

"So, any luck with todays date?" He asked sadly. She looked at him puzzled, but nonetheless answered him.

"Nope. No good, it was if I was dating my best friend, if felt-"

"Weird? I know how you feel, it was the same when I first dated Lacus." At this point Cagalli had nearly spat out her tea.

"What?! You used to date Lacus!? As in pink Lacus" Pointing at Lacus, she stared at him in disbelief. Chuckling again, he handed her a napkin and she gave a muffled thank you.

"To be precise, she was my fiancee. It was an arranged marriage, but we decided to break it and then promise to stay close friends. Then I guess she met Kira and they fell hard for each other" They both stared at Kira, who was helping Lacus pick up some dishes, Lacus then turned and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Why is so hard to find love?" She asked as she stared into space. "Why can't I find a guy that is perfect to me, he'd just come up to me, kiss me with such passion and love that I know straight away. that he's the one for me- " She was cut short as something fell onto her lap, looking down to see what the object was, she felt a hand go under her chin and lift her head up. Looking up to emerald eyes, she watched him as he stared into her eye with such depth, that it gave her a warm sensation throughout her body. His hand moved untill his fingers lay on her neck below her ear and his thumb gently stroked her jaw bone.

"Cagalli...." He whispered softly before leaning in till their noses touched, he stared into her amber eyes once more for few seconds before finally closing the space...

Her eyes widened as he kissed her passionately, slowly closing her eyes, she kissed him back with the same passion, wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled herself up until their bodies were against each other. Deepening the kiss, his tongue brushed across her lower lip, without hesitation she parted her lips and enjoyed the moment even more.

Breaking apart, out of breath, they stared at each other before Athrun bent down to pick up the fallen and handed it to her. A single red rose.

"Am I good enough for you, Cagalli? Am I all that you hoped for in a perfect match?" He asked anxiously. She stared at him, still in shock after that moment then quickly hugged him tightly.

"You are everything I ever hoped for in a match, Athrun. I wished for someone like you, but never thought that I'd get you." She replied whilst hiding her face in his chest. He hugged her back tightly and protectively. Breaking apart he took her hand and look around.

" Hey, Kira!" The said boy turned to look at them with a puzzled face. "Could you finish off the night here without me? I wanna take an early night off." He smiled and looked down at Cagalli then back to Kira. Immediatly understanding, Kira nodded them and bid them good night as they walked out towards Athrun' car.

* * *

"Hello? This is Colonel Ledinir Kisaka requesting to speak with Representative Uzumi Nara Atha, please. Yes, sir, it's me reporting in. It seems as though we do not need any more dates for the Princess has found a match, and may I say, he seems very capable of taking good care of her." Kisaka smiled as he watched Athrun open the door for Cagalli and give her a quick kiss before she got in the car and got in himself, and drive off into the nights sky.

* * *

Ok, guys, That's the last chapter for you. Like I said, I am very sorry for the lateness. I want to thank all of the people who have supported me throughout my first Fanfiction. Also, a thank you to those that have favourited my story or placed them on lastly a very big thank you to those who reviewed my chapters, they gave me so much motivation to write for you and hopefully satify your standards. Not sure if I will be writting anything anytime soon though.

If you are not satisfied, please let me know, and if enough ask, I will write an extra chapter. To readers that have looked through Fanfiction and come across this story in the future and have read till the end, please just write a short review to waht you think. It's be nice to come across a review for this story in a few months time or god knows when.

Many thanks again,

Mage666 :) :D xxxx


End file.
